


What about before?

by emmalou99



Category: Addams Family Musical
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, and pregnacies, backstories, but there will be character death, shot gun weddings, these are just back stories for the ancestors, they're based on the characters in the production of the Addams Family that I'm in, wondrous angst backstories about running away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalou99/pseuds/emmalou99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know about the lovely Addams family ancestors, but do you know about how they became ancestors? </p><p>There's a lot more to them than an part of fate and a transparent smile and I'm telling those stories right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first back story should be up on a couple of days. I have to type it on my computer tomorrow.


	2. The Unsinkable Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these stories are going to be from the point of view of the ancestors. I'll usually post a overview type thing and then a real retelling of the story in "real" time.

My name is Evelynn Addams. I lived in Madrid up until 1912. I was 18 and the oldest child. My family was poor, so by the time I was 14, I dropped out of school to start working to helps support the family. I worked 3 jobs a week, one of them was singing at the bar I served at and the others were mostly serving. One day, this dashing guy with curly brown hair and shining green eyes walked into the bar while I was working. His name was Antonio Montoya and he was a charmer. We flirted for weeks before we started dating. He always talked about moving to America and taking me with him. My parents didn’t like us together. They thought that he was putting ridiculous ideas into my head. 

Life at home was starting to become unbearable, with the latest addition adding stress to everyone. I often tried working as long as I possibly could, relishing the few precious moments I had with Toni. I started saving up money because I thought I was going to need it one day. 

One day, as I was walking to the bar, Toni ran up to me, saying that we were taking a day and that he had someone to cover for me for the night and the next morning. He winked like the sweet talker he was. He drove us out to this field full of daisies and huge trees and he set out a picnic. We talked and laughed and celebrated one year together, drinking smuggled champagne out of the bottle. Then all of a sudden he started talking about moving to New York and how there was a giant cruise ship leaving from England headed straight for there. He called it “the unsinkable ship” (What good that nickname was). I kept drinking, not really understanding what he was getting at. After a few minutes, he got down on one knee and proposed to me.The ring wasn’t anything fancy, just a small silver band. He asked if I would go on the Unsinkable Ship with him. Of course, I said yes to them both.

We started to save up for a wedding and tickets to get to England. I took extra shifts at work and he started to as well. We both kept it a secret from our parents, seeing as they would immediately try and break us apart. 

April 5 came around and we were ready to go and start our new lives in America. We left early in the morning, avoiding our parents and leaving notes behind. We got on a train from Madrid to a city in Northern France. Then from there we ferried over the English Channel. We got to Southampton a day early, so we messed around for the day, buying tickets and what not. We were placed in the 3rd class, not that good, but it was better than being stuck in Madrid with no money. 

We were finally on our way to choice, but we made the wrong choice. The days spent on the ship were spectacular. It was all ornate and beautiful and amazing to see. 4 days later is a different story. 

I was on the deck when it happened. Toni and I were walking around on the deck, getting fresh air. I was holding on to Toni’s hand when I realized something in the distance. It was an iceberg. No one would listen to me so the boat crashed into it. I bet you can get the rest of the story from here.


End file.
